Going Marry Gaara?
by Aimore
Summary: Prefic Going Marry Go. Go! Check this out! Berawal dari perjumpaan yang tak terduga, dan saling jatuh cinta tanpa perlu waktu lama. RnR please
**Going Marry Gaara?**

 **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jangan!" aku berlari tunggang langgang menuju jembatan. Membiarkan sisi manusiawiku mengambil tindakan.

Itu tidak boleh! Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Hey!" kutepuk punggungnya seraya mengatur napas yang terengah. "Jangan nekat!"

Ia menatapku datar. Mengerutkan dahi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku tersenyum hambar. Apakah aku salah menyimpulkan? Benar juga, lagipula kenapa aku harus terheran dengan eksistensinya di jembatan tengah malam sementara aku sendiri biasa melakukannya?

"Aku tidak sedang ingin bunuh diri."

Sesaat aliran angin serasa melambat. Menerbangkan helaian _crimson_ miliknya tanpa kelebat. Dan tanpa sadar aku terus memandangnya, meneliti gurat wajahnya yang tak mampu kucegah membuatku terpana.

"Apa kau bukan manusia?"

"Huh?"

"Apa kau bukan manusia?" mataku tak juga berkedip sejak beberapa menit lalu. Terus menatapnya tanpa jeda.

Ia mendengus. Tiap ekspresinya yang tertangkap olehku seolah mengembuskan siliran di dada.

"Pasti malaikat yang turun dari langit. Oh! Atau jangan-jangan vampir?"

Dahinya berkerut. Ia menatapku dengan heran. "Jangan bercanda!"

Aku sedikit terkekeh mendapati raut seriusnya. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin mempraktikkan apa yang baru saja kubaca."

Ia melirikku sekilas. Tak ambil pusing dengan alasan konyol yang baru saja kubuat. Hey! Bukan berarti aku berdusta, aku memang sedang mempraktikkan apa yang baru kubaca (dari fantasiku). Oke, mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan kali ini. Lagipula sejak kapan aku bisa berbicara dan menatap mata seorang laki-laki begini? Tidak kukenal pula. Rasanya aneh. Seperti aku hanya ingin mendekatinya, berada dalam jarak di mana aku bisa menjangkaunya.

"Kau itu sebenarnya makhluk nokturnal atau apa?"

Huh?

Aku berkedip beberapa saat. Apa maksud dari pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba?

Ia kembali bersuara, "aku sering melihatmu saat tengah malam. Apakah kau itu semacam hantu, sebangsa kelelawar atau apa?"

"Jangan bercanda!" aku sedikit merengut. "Aku hanyalah gadis biasa (yang menyukaimu sejak pertama jumpa)". Tambahku dalam hati. Konyol sekali aku ini, hingga membuatku terkikik geli.

Dengusan kembali terdengar darinya. "Kutebak kau tidak mengenalku."

Tatapanku kembali mengarah padanya. Benar. Aku baru kali ini melihatnya. Atau mungkin tidak. Entah. Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini sebelumnya.

"Sabaku Gaara. Kita sekelas." paparnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku meyambut ulurannya dengan ragu. "Hehe.. Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

"Bukankah itu keterlaluan untuk tidak mengenal orang yang selalu berada di dekatmu selama sebulan?"

Aku menggaruk kepala. Benarkah? Mungkin benar. Sejak SMA aku tidak pernah mengenal atau dekat dengan laki-laki biarpun sekelas denganku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menatap mata mereka. Untukku, mudah sekali jatuh cinta hanya dengan bertatapan mata. Maka dari itu aku selalu menghindarinya, karena tidak akan berakhir indah. Itu yang aku duga.

Tapi kenapa saat ini aku seperti menjadi orang lain? Ini sama sekali bukan diriku. Bagaimana bisa aku dengan begitu mudah berbicara dan menatapnya?

Ini tidak baik, sepertinya benar aku telah jatuh cinta. Akhirnya yang kutakutkan pun terjadi.

"Itu stiker apa?" tanyaku tatkala baru tersadar dengan adanya tulisan di dahinya.

"Hmph.." ia tertawa sinis. Menggeleng-geleng lalu menyelisik penampilanku. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

Sekilas aku menggeleng. "Maksudmu itu bukan stiker, tapi tato?" tersirat sedikit ketidakpercayaan dalam nada bicaraku. Hey! Ia bercanda kan?

"Kau berpikir aku bukan lelaki baik-baik karena punya tato?"

Tepat sasaran!

Aku baru saja memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimana dia bisa langsung mengetahuinya?

Dan tatapannya yang serasa menusuk membuatku tak berkutik. Apa aku telah menyinggungnya?

 **Drtt Teng teng drrt**

Ponselku bergetar. Layarnya menyala. Kuintip sekilas. 00.00. 28 Maret. Tepat. Agenda khusus yang kutandai di bulan ini.

Aku mendesah. Kembali menempatkan ponsel ke saku piama.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku." bisikku.

Ia mengerlingku sekejap. "Oh.."

Dan keheningan mencakupi atmosfer di sini. Ini waktunya bagiku untuk menikmati suasana sendiri. Namun sepertinya aku sudah merasa nyaman seperti ini.

Aku tak ingin beranjak, hanya ingin berada dalam lingkup pandang lelaki ini, malam ini, di sini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura.."

Huh?

Sesaat aku hanya terdiam. Lalu mulai mengukir senyum menawan. "Terimakasih.."

.

.

.

"Aneh. Sejak kapan dia melihat laki-laki secara terang-terangan seperti itu? Senyum-senyum pula.."

"Dia pasti sudah gila."

"Oi Sakura.."

"Oi!"

Aku mengernyit. Memandang gadis yang tengah menatapku dengan aneh selama beberapa detik. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengumbar senyum ala kadarnya.

"Lagi jatuh cinta ya?"

Aku kembali menjatuhkan pandangan pada gadis bermahkota cokelat itu seraya berkata, "entah.."

Ia mendecak. Menyipitkan matanya. "Siapa? Gaara?"

Bukankah sudah jelas? Dia adalah objek pandang yang menarik perhatianku sejak tadi saja. Gaara ya? Benarkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Pintu kelas tergeser. Dari sana sesosok wanita dewasa berjalan anggun memasuki kelas. "Selamat pagi.."

Dan pandangku pada Gaara terputus karenanya.

Gaara.. Aku penasaran, laki-laki seperti apa dia?

.

.

.

Atensiku tertuju pada jembatan penyebrangan. Sekilas berharap ada sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menetap di benakku di sana. Hampa. Aku tahu. Hanya aku satu-satunya orang bodoh yang keluar saat hujan deras begini.

Aku menyingkir ke tepi tatkala ada satu-dua kendaraan melintas. Lalu menjejaki jalanan yang kembali lengang menuju trotoar.

"Kalau kau di sini, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Aku akan memintamu menikahiku." tuturku pada diri sendiri. Di detik berikutnya kekehan keluar dari mulutku. Oke, apa yang baru saja kukatakan?

"Sakura.."

Aku tertawa kecil. Sepertinya aku mulai berfantasi lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku mendengar suaranya dari belakang punggungku?

"Hey!"

Mungkin ini hanya halusinasi. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Dan seketika itu aku terbelalak untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Huh?

Benarkah? Kenyataannya apa yang kudengar tadi hanyalah ilusi yang kuciptakan di pikiranku belaka. Aku pasti terlalu berharap untuk bertemu dengannya

Hey! Lagipula ini hujan dan juga – tengah malam. Mana mungkin Gaara keluyuran? Kupikir ia cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Kau itu bodoh, gila, atau apa?"

Aku terperangah hingga hampir terpeleset karenanya.

Gaara?

Ia menatapku datar. Melirik kakiku yang tanpa alas menyusuri trotoar. "Mungkin kau gila."

"Hehe.."

Dan aku terus menampar-nampar pipiku guna mengenyahkan fantasi gila yang mulai menjajah pikiran.

.

.

.

Aku mengalihkan wajah tatkala tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang. Berpura-pura tidak melihat seraya terus berjalan.

Ia tidak berkata apa-apa saat melewatiku yang berjalan dengan debaran mengencang.

"Lucu sekali..."

Matanya tampak berkilat senang. Ia terkekeh misterius sebelum berbicara, "kau suka Gaara ya?"

Bibirku bergetar. Ingin menjawab namun tak menemukan kata yang tepat. Hey! Haruskah aku mengiyakannya saja dan membiarkan semua orang tahu tentang perasaanku pada Gaara? Rasanya memalukan kendati memang begitulah kenyataannya, aku menyukainya.

"Kau mudah sekali dibaca Sakura.."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak seperti itu, Ino.."

"Hoo?" Gadis pirang itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya padaku. " Benarkah?"

Ini memalukan untuk terlihat oleh orang lain bagaimana reaksiku tadi saat berpapasan dengan Gaara. Barangkali kentara sekali kegugupan dari caraku berjalan.

"Kau menghalangi jalan, Ino.."

Ino menoleh, lalu menyingkir sambil terkekeh-kekeh. "Silakan, Tuan Putri."

Tenten mendengus, begitu menangkap keberadaanku ia melantunkan sapa.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku saat melirik bolpoin yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

"Menyusul Gaara. Kita ada rapat pengurus kelas di ruang OSIS."

Aku mengangguk-angguk saja. Tidak heran, karena Tenten adalah wakil ketua kelas dengan Gaara sebagai ketuanya.

"Jangan cemburu ya.. Kita ini teman, bukan saingan." bisiknya sesaat sebelum beranjak menelusuri arah yang sama dengan Gaara tadi.

"Pfft.. Ternyata memang benar." Ino tergelak. "Ehem.." Dan melihatku dengan tatapan menggoda.

.

.

.

 _Sebenarnya tadi pagi aku ingin menyapamu. Tapi kau malah berlaku seolah-olah tidak melihatku._

 _Gaara_

 _Oh, maaf. Aku dapat nomormu dari Tenten. Tak apa kan?_

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap. Ini benar kan? Yang aku baca benar kan? Kucoba memastikan kebenarannya dengan mengucek mata, kembali membacanya.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan mataku. Apa yang kubaca sama sekali tidak salah. Tapi – Hey! Benarkah ini? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya!

Tak masalah.

Whoa Gaara.. Maaaaaf, aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap padamu

Aku mengetuk tombol kirim dengan degup tak menentu. Ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya! Untuk bisa berkirim pesan dengan Gaara, itu sungguh sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuduga!

 _Ok. Bisa ketemu sekarang?_

A – apa?!

Denyut jantungku serasa melantang di telinga. Oke, memang aku menyukai Gaara sejak pertama jumpa. Tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkan untuk bertemu lewat sebuah perjanjian. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak menyangka Gaara menginginkan sebuah pertemuan denganku ini.

"Hai.."

Aku bersegera menemuinya di sini tatkala mendapat pesan di mana tempat perjanjiannya.

Ia memandangku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Membuatku merasa canggung tiba-tiba. Aku menggaruk kepala. Entah kenapa ekspresinya membuatku serba salah.

Tunggu!

Sekelebat muncul praduga. Benarkah yang baru saja berkirim pesan denganku itu Gaara? Bagaimana jika itu ulah orang iseng yang hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja?

Ini wajar jika menemukan Gaara di jembatan penyebrangan larut malam begini. Mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan seperti malam lalu. Tapi orang yang mengaku Gaara tadi juga ingin bertemu denganku di sini. Mungkinkah benar jika itu memang Gaara? Atau orang lain? Aku tidak punya gambaran lagi tentang ini. Aku tidak ingin mengharapkan apa-apa, tapi juga tidak bisa menampik fakta bahwa aku menginginkan kebenaran jika memang Gaaralah orangnya. Entah. Memikirkan tentang ini saja membuatku gelisah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku kembali menatapnya dengan membeliakkan mata. Dadaku terasa sempit seketika. Kenapa ia melihatku sebegitu datarnya? Benarkah kekhawatiranku tadi menjadi nyata?

"Um.." Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tak juga mampu menghadapkan wajah sabakku padanya.

Memang aku sudah mengantisipasinya jika pradugaku ternyata benar adanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya, ingin menangis saat ini juga.

Salahku. Ini salahku karena terlalu percaya diri. Yang ternyata hanya menggarit hati.

"Hmph.."

Sentuhannya terasa lembut di kepalaku. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan sembari mengunci pandanganku. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku menggeleng-geleng. Menggigit bibir bawah dan kembali menunduk. Bagus sekali, sekarang Gaara melihat betapa cengengnya diriku.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang."

Huh?

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Kau tidak sadar betapa lucunya ekspresimu itu?" ia tertawa kecil setelah menarik tangannya dari kepalaku.

A – apa maksudnya ini? Aku tidak menemukan kata apapun. Tak juga bisa memikirkan apapun. Membeku.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk padamu."

Mulutku terbuka. Namun tak kunjung bicara. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau pasti sudah mengira yang tidak-tidak. Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu." Ia mendesah. "Itu memang aku, yang berkirim pesan denganmu."

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang kuperlihatkan sekarang. Lega, tentu saja. Namun tak bisa menatap matanya.

Jadi, aku memang bodoh kan? Kenapa aku harus berselisih dengan pemikiranku terlebih dulu tanpa bertanya tentang kebenarannya?

"Maaf..."

"Hn. Malam ini langitnya berbintang."

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya pada gugusan bintang yang saling berkedip di langit malam. Benar. Indah. Malam ini terasa indah.

Gaara..

.

.

.

"Gaara.."

"Ada apa?"

Aku menghindari pandangan teman-teman sekelas yang tampak menatap aneh padaku. Sekilas kudengar siulan dari beberapa lelaki.

"Mau makan siang bersama?" kueratkan genggaman pada bento yang kubawa. Gugup sekali. Entah kenapa aku nekat melakukannya, mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Oke."

Dan sorakan teman-teman melantang saat aku dan Gaara meninggalkan kelas bersama.

"Jantungku berdebar kencang."

Gaara menggait tangan kiriku, sedikit meremasnya. "Hmph.. Aku suka ekspresimu yang seperti itu."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Merasakan kehangatan tangannya membuat debaranku makin menggila. Apa ini tidak apa?

Sejenak aku kembali mengingat momen malam lalu.

" _Sakura.."_

 _Huh?_

" _Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."_

" _Apa?" aku berkata spontan. Mencoba untuk meringankan degup jantungku, kepalaku tertunduk. Itu tidak membantu. Degupanku kian mengeras seiring mulutnya menyuarakan namaku._

" _Sakura.."_

 _Benarkah? Benarkah itu, Gaara? Kau menyukaiku? Maka menikahlah denganku. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan itu. Tapi lidahku kelu._

 _Keheningan serasa memberi waktu untuk degupanku makin menggila._

" _Aku menyukaimu..."_

 _Tidak! Bukan itu! Seharusnya bukan itu yang keluar dari mulutku._

 _Kau menyukaiku? Maka menikahlah denganku._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa mengatakan hal itu saja sangat sulit untukku? Dulu tidak begitu. Kenapa?_

"Kau melamun.."

Kurasakan tubuhku yang sempat oleng lantaran tertarik oleh Gaara.

"Kau hampir menabrak tiang itu."

Aku mendesah lega seraya menoleh pada tiang besi yang nyaris saja menghantamku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Umm.."

Aku berlari-lari kecil mendahului Gaara menuju halaman yang sudah tertangkap penglihatan. Menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari menikmati aromanya, pepohonan dan rumput segar yang menyegarkan mata.

Gaara mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk di sebelahnya, beralaskan rumput yang sudah ditepuk-tepuknya.

"Hari ini cerah sekali. Aku suka."

Gaara meminum jus yang tadi dibelinya di kantin, lalu mulai membuka bungkus _sandwich_ nya. " _Itadakimasu_."

" _Itadakimasu_." Kubuka kotak bentoku. Mengikutinya yang makan dengan lahapnya.

.

.

.

"Ne, Gaara.."

"Hum?"

"Umm.." aku menelan ludah. Ini sudah berlalu tiga hari sejak Gaara menyatakan perasaannya, dan aku belum memberitahukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya. Tetapi ada hal lain yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku tentangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh. Aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu. Aku suka."

Gaara tampak skeptis dengan tanggapanku. Aku tidak heran, itu memang hanyalah alasan sembarangku belaka.

"Hufft.."

Pada akhirnya aku tetap saja tidak bisa mengatakannya. Selalu terbungkam oleh tatapan teduhnya.

Aku tidak bisa!

.

.

.

Angin meniupkan helaian _crimson_ nya pelan. Menghantaran aliran sejuk namun tak membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

Aku masih menatapnya dalam diam. Mengamati saat bibirnya tertarik ke kanan. "Kau selalu tampak cantik saat malam."

Huh?

Perkataannya tak ayal mengantarkan getaran yang membuatku tersipu tanpa bisa menahan.

"Apa yang kau katakan.."

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Kau selalu cantik. Tapi lebih cantik saat malam."

"Hehe.." aku menunduk dalam. Memutus adu pandang. Pancaran matanya membuatku ingin memeluknya. Aku tak bisa terus menatapnya. Tak bisa menuruti keinginanku untuk memeluknya.

"Ini salah. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki yang denganku tidak memiliki ikatan."

Aku mengatakannya!

Aku mendesah lega. Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan apa yang akhir-akhir ini mengganjal di pikiran. Aku lega, walaupun sedikit sesak rasanya saat mendapati ekspresi Gaara tidak berubah.

"Lalu?"

"Untuk Haruno, pantang berhubungan dengan seseorang tanpa ikatan. Maaf karena aku tidak mengatakannya dari awal." pandangan kami bertemu. Aku mengembuskan napas panjang. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau harus menikahiku." aku menekan bibirku ketat, menutup mata, menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat.

Gaara terdiam cukup lama.

Sudah kuduga. Tidak mungkin ada laki-laki yang mau menikahiku hanya karena perasaan suka. Itulah kenapa. Itulah kenapa aku begitu takut untuk mengatakan kebenaran ini pada Gaara.

Semuanya akan berakhir di sini kan?

.

.

.

Malam ini udara begitu dingin. Aku tak sanggup keluar bahkan untuk sekadar melihat bintang. Angin bertiup kencang. Sangat kencang hingga sesekali jendela kamarku berderak keras seperti berguncang.

" _Saat kau menemukan laki-laki yang kau suka, menikahlah dengannya."_

Kututupi wajahku dengan bantal. Teringat perkataan ayah dulu membuat perutku sedikit mual.

Mustahil! Itu benar-benar mustahil! Aku tidak hidup di zaman ayah dulu. Mana mungkin aku bisa menikah saat aku bahkan baru beranjak dewasa?

Terlalu mudah bagi ayah untuk mengatakannya. Tidak ada laki-laki yang seperti ayah. Tidak ada laki-laki yang mau mempertaruhkan kesenangan masa mudanya hanya karena perasaan suka pada seoarang wanita. Tidak ada laki-laki yang rela mengorbankan apapun yang dimilikinya hanya karena cinta. Kenyataannya memang tidak ada. Hidup ini bukan drama romantis telenovela.

" _Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."_

Lalu aku kembali mengingat pengakuan Gaara tempo lalu. Sepertinya ya? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Gaara sendiri bahkan tidak yakin dengan perasaannya. Ini sudah jelas bagiku bahwa tidak ada harapan bersamanya. Terlebih, tanggapan Gaara sewaktu kuceritakan kebenarannya tidak lain adalah mengabaikannya. Ia bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa. Dan begitulah, perjumpaan kami malam lalu berakhir dengan aku pulang sembari menundukkan kepala.

.

.

.

"Sakura..."

Aku berjengit kala merasakan sentuhan tangannya. Gaara menahanku yang berniat melewatinya. Bagaimana bisa aku bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah semuanya? Setelah kau meninggalkanku tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa!

"Ada apa?" aku mencoba tegar. Memaksa suaraku agar terdengar normal. Namun tetap saja! Tubuhku bahkan terasa bergetar.

Kubiarkan langkah Gaara membimbingku, menyeretku sampai ruang kesehatan. Sesaat ia mengawasi sekitar, lalu menggiringku masuk hingga terduduk di ranjang.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Maaf. "

"Kenapa?"

Gaara memandangku begitu mulai berbicara, "aku tidak ingin kau meragukan perasaanku tapi – kemarin, aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan."

Huh?

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti. Karena itu kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi."

Mengerti? Mengerti apa? Apa yang kumengerti? Menghadapi fakta bahwa aku harus menghilangkan perasaan ini?

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu."

Sejenak aku termangu. Lebih baik jika kau tidak mengatakan itu! Kini aku kembali ragu. Seharusnya semua berakhir dan biarkan berlalu. Kenapa kau begitu? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?

Hiks..

"Kau benar-benar cengeng ya?" Gaara menyeka tiap bulir yang terjatuh. Mengacak rambutku dengan senyum teduh.

Kenapa kau harus begitu? Membuatku tak mampu memalingkan wajah darimu. Membuatku makin sulit untuk melupakanmu.

Hiks..

Luncuran air mataku kembali menuruni pipi.

Aku hanya tidak tahu, apakah aku harus menuruti perasaan atau harga diriku?

.

.

.

"Jahat sekali, makan sendiri di sini.."

Ia mendudukkan diri di sebelahku. Melirik bekal makan siangku yang masih utuh. "Tidak makan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak lapar." Benar. Aku tidak lapar. Bodoh sekali aku membawa bekal saat aku bahkan sedang tidak nafsu makan. Oh! Kalau saja ibuku tidak sebegitunya menyeramkan.

" _Kau tidak mau makan?" matanya seolah menyala-nyala. Lalu dengan onigiri dalam genggaman ia memasukkannya paksa ke dalam mulutku. Membuatku sampai tersedak._

Mengingat kejadian pagi tadi saja sudah membuatku bergidik ketakutan.

"Aaa.."

Huh?

Gaara menyodorkan onigiri di hadapanku. Memberi isyarat untuk membuka mulutku. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang ia mau. Menerima suapan onigirinya padaku. Mengunyahnya tanpa ragu. Ini lebih baik daripada harus dijejali oleh ibu.

"Oh, aku baru sadar.."

Ia mengernyit. Aku menunjuknya di dahi. "Ai.. Kenapa ai? Bukan Sakura. Ack! Jangan-jangan Ai itu.."

Gaara tertawa pelan. "Bukan siapa-siapa.."

Aku merengut. Seharusnya responsnya lebih jelas dari itu kan? Kenapa Gaara selalu saja pelit penjelasan denganku?

"Ini adalah cinta dari kedua orang tuaku." ujar Gaara seraya membelai tato di dahinya itu.

Cinta dari orang tua ya?

Ia hanya mengatakan itu. Tak ada yang lainnya. Dan aku tak berani untuk bertanya. Melihat ekspresinya saja sudah cukup membuatku mengerti bahwa ada kesedihan dalam hatinya.

"Ai-kun.."

"Apa?"

Aku terkikik geli. "Panggilan itu tidak buruk juga." Lantas tertawa renyah.

"Hmph.."Ia tertawa kecil. Mengacak-acak rambutku. Tampaknya ia tidak keberatan dengan panggilan yang baru saja kutujukan untuknya.

Gaara = Ai-kun, ya?

Oh! Dan sejak kapan aku melupakan apa yang baru saja kutekadkan? Berlaku seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seolah aku bisa sembarang melakukan apa saja. Seolah apa yang malam lalu kukatakan hanyalah bualan. Bagus sekali, Gaara selalu berhasil menarikku keluar dari zona aman.

.

.

.

"Ai-kuuun... Makan siang yuk!"

Kurasakan beberapa pasang mata memandang heran ke arahku. Aku tersenyum kaku. Hubungan Gaara denganku sudah seminggu berlalu, jadi kupikir aku tak perlu lagi malu-malu untuk mengajaknya makan siang denganku. Biarlah semua orang tahu.

"Ok."

Masih sama. Masih sama seperti kali pertama aku mengajaknya. Aku mengikutinya dengan bekal yang kugenggam erat di dada.

"Gaara-kun, senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Haa.."

Aku mengerem langkah mendadak tatkala terhalang oleh Gaara yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Kutengok seorang gadis yang tampak tersenyum saat menyapa Gaara. Sekilas terlihat rona merah di wajahnya. Aku merengut karenanya. Ada apa dengan dia? Jangan bilang –

"Ayo Sakura.."

Belum selesai dengan asumsiku Gaara sudah menarikku tanganku, berlalu meninggalkan gadis yang menatapku (atau mungkin Gaara) dengan alis yang hampir menyatu.

"Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu." Kudahului Gaara berbicara sebelum harus mendengar jawaban khasnya itu dari mulutnya.

Gaara mendengus. "Tadinya mau kujawab sepupu."

"Heh? Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya. Paling-paling dia itu calon selingkuhanmu atau mungkin mantan. Iya kan?"

Ia menyipitkan matanya seraya menyentil dahiku. Aku mengaduh. Menjegilinya yang malah tersenyum menggodaku.

" _Only you.. Sakura."_

Kudorong Gaara pelan setelah membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku merunduk malu. Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa mendengar hal seperti ini saja membuatku tersipu?

Dan begitulah, aku terlupa dengan prinsip yang selama ini selalu kubawa. Entah kenapa, untuk sesaat aku hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaanku dengan Gaara. Tanpa terusik oleh aturan atau prinsip konyol apa itu. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya lebih lama. Egoiskah?

Maafkan aku, ayah.

.

..

.

 **End**

* * *

Naruto : ...

Sakura : ...

Gaara : "Jangan cemburu.."

Naruto : *glare

Sakura : calm down, guys

Naruto : Hey! Kalau bikin prefic harusnya saat Sakura sama aku dong! Kan aku yang pertama dilamarnya.

Author : ...

Gaara : Itu karena kau sdh mencuri partku sebelumnya.

Sakura : Ini hanya masa lalu, Naruto. Kan sekarang aku udah punya kamu.

Author : Ehem..

Naruto : Kau berniat melupakanku, Ai-chan?

Author : Whoaa tidaaaak! Oke, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu.

Naruto :...

Author :...

Gaara : Sok atuh, ditungguin tuh

Author : Oh! Oke, jadi begini..

Going marry go itu awalnya kan fic gaasaku, tp secara ajaib endingnya malah narusaku. Karena sy berniat mengembalikan part Gaara yg udah kau ambil, jadilah fic ini.

Naruto : *glare padahal kau sendiri yg melibatkanku

Author : *sigh Ok ok. Apa masalahmu?

Naruto : Kalau prefic harusnya sama aku. Sdh kubilang kan?

Author : Begitu? Tenang saja, kau akan muncul di sekuel kok. Sabar ya *hug

Sakura : *kick Stay away from my hubby!


End file.
